<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As if a paragraph wasn't enough, I made a dump here by briargrove (Yank)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329991">As if a paragraph wasn't enough, I made a dump here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yank/pseuds/briargrove'>briargrove (Yank)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, F/F, Multi, maybe you'll find a gem somewhere, read the dumps if you want hehe, some are crackfics deerheart, yup they're all squished here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yank/pseuds/briargrove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of drabbles and prompts that may be unfinished or finished, kind of lumping them all here in the meantime...Feel free to sift through the ones you fancy? he he he...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth &amp; Claude von Riegan, Saria/Silence (Arknights)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As if a paragraph wasn't enough, I made a dump here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>don't expect too much hooman, or else ya gonna git hurt...probably kek</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On her way back to the dorms after a good fishing session, Byleth heard a small explosion coming from the direction of the classrooms. Upon reaching the school grounds, she saw some <em> oddly colored </em> smoke coming out of a familiar classroom…before another explosion sounded. Hoping whoever the caster was (probably a certain white haired magical genius) unharmed, Byleth rushed over. </p><p>“Ugh…” a voice that certainly wasn’t Lysithea groaned.<br/>
<br/>
“I suppose that could have gone better.” Byleth murmured as she stood by the doorway and extended a hand to the figure half sprawled on the floor. With his trademark smirk, Claude grasped her hand.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh hey Teach!” Claude said as he patted off some magical residue off his yellow cape. “Didn’t hear you coming--”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Byleth lifted one brow. “Were you trying to soundproof your ears?”</p><p> </p><p>“Er--no.” He chuckled, Byleth still had that uncanny humour despite her stoic facade. Claude paused for a moment as if to seriously consider something. “But I do need your help with something.”</p><p>“With...cleaning the mess you made?”<br/>
<br/>
“No, though that would be a great help too, Teach.” Claude picked up a bronze tome, and flipped to a dog eared page before handing it over. “This is what I need help with.” </p><p> </p><p>Byleth quietly scanned the page’s contents. “A polymorphing spell?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yup! Thought it’d come in handy one day.” He grinned mischievously. Claude put his hands up like horns on his head and pretended to swipe his feet the way a bull did. “Never know when you need to butt heads with someone.” Then bopped Byleth in the tummy, and got a head chop in return.<br/>
<br/>
“Alright, butts aside--”<br/>
<br/>
“Nice one Teach.” <br/>
<br/>
“Hmm, maybe we should try emphasizing the wyrds. The incantation probably needs to be enunciated more on the second verse.” Byleth said after carefully reading the scripture, choosing to ignore one of Claude's many quipps.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Question…how should I pronounce that?” Claude said while peering over her shoulder, and pointed.<br/>
<br/>
Byleth squinted. <em> She read the line twice just to be sure, then glanced at Claude, whose eyes were twinkling. </em><br/>
<br/>
“ I think it’s pronounced ‘Puh-rr?’ Maybe Pyrr?” She shrugged. “Can’t hurt to try both.”    </p><p><br/>
“Well then here goes nothing.” Claude half prayed to a goddess he didn’t quite believe in that this would work. With a small flourish, and settling into some exaggerated stance that he remembered Lorenz doing once, he began chanting. </p><p><br/>
<b> <em>Vivamus ligula orci, </em> </b>
</p><p>Mana started gathering. Byleth watched carefully, as she felt the air getting charged. Half bracing for a probable explosion.   </p><p><b> <em>elementum a tortor pyrr, </em> </b> <b> <em><br/>
</em> </b> <b> <em><br/>
</em> </b>Suddenly, she felt tingles.     </p><p>
  <b> <em>zeneatis laoreat tellus!</em> </b>
</p><p><br/>
A huge puff of smoke covers the room after Claude finished the incantation. He coughed and cleared away some of the smoke then glanced at his body, which was still...disappointingly human. With a sigh, he propped up his arms behind his head and turned around. <br/>
<br/>
“I guess it didn’t work Tea--.” he glanced around the room, wondering where his professor could have gone until he heard a soft <em> mreow </em>followed by a sneeze.</p><p>“--ch.” He ended once his eyes landed on a familiar looking blue colored cat. “Ah shit.” </p><p>Byleth flicked an ear in agreement.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>--         <br/>
<br/>
After several rounds of pacing around the classroom, Claude decided that he definitely could not let several people find out about this. Or he would die. Of various unexplainable causes. And he couldn’t die yet- he still had an alliance to run. </p><p>Seteth would probably make him attend a seminar on why magical experimentations were bad or something along those lines, Captain Jeralt would probably skin him alive for turning his only daughter into a feline (permanently???!), and worst of all...Edelgard would mince him into a million pieces for turning the object of her affection (to which she was still adamantly denying, even though it was pretty obvious she treated the new professor differently to someone as dense as Caspar). </p><p>During his self-monologue, Blycat stared up at Claude, waiting for him to calm down. Realizing he won’t stop anytime soon and the face she’s becoming  impatient, she hopped on the desk then poked Claude with her paw.</p><p>From the sudden touch, Claude was brought back to reality.</p><p>“Mreow.” B<br/>
<br/>
“You’re right, Teach. There’s no use wasting time worrying. Thanks.” He patted Blycat, her tail swishing in appreciation. She jumped down and padded over to the doorway and glanced at Claude briefly before continuing. </p><p>As they walked (to the dorms, he presumed from the direction they were headed in), he silently hoped that they wouldn’t bump into anyone on the way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey hope you enjoyed this, coz ey wouldn't it be crazy if Claude really pulled this off and gave Edelgard a heart attack because Byleth's a cat now (cackles)</p><p>shout out to my potat friend for helping me write and brainstorm on this au (when I find you i will def tag you here rawr)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>